Talk:Election coalition between CPL.nm and Walden
@CPL & Walden: check this out Martha Van Ghent 13:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I really, really like where this is going. It is a good thing we progressives are a bit more united. 15:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. I think we can get some more votes from here and there and get six CPL-Waldeners into Congress . With you as our steering man, our boat can sail the seven seas ;) Martha Van Ghent 15:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Ai ai, captain! 15:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! ... 'cause you'll need it, hehe Cristian Latin 18:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :The funny thing is you're winning (which is a great thing, it's the first time politics have shifted so much and that's because of a campaign that spoke to the people), and you'll probably not do anything with it. Normally, when there's a great break-through, the winning party makes so promises, wants to change this and that, finds partners, etc. I'm still waiting for that to happen . Anyway, best of luck! 18:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for your predictions, King . However do not worry, we wil see what happens now we do have people to back our proposals. . Cristian Latin 18:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if LAP or PCP are able to join or will be invited. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : By who? This coalition? Cristian Latin 18:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Or did you mean CCPL? 18:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe for the LAP, but your lack of hostility to the CCPL, Marcus, makes you an unlikely candidate for membership. Edward Hannis 18:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't see a problem in that . If Marcus is friendly with both, why not :) 18:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Same goes for LAP, I think. 18:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Aec x2) Hannis, how early did you wake up this morning? I never see you online at this time :P Cristian Latin 18:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Agree with Hannis. And besides, the LAP explicitely declared not to join any coalition of the left or the right. They wish to remain in between :) Cristian Latin 18:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, right, missed that. 18:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think the major two parties should be making offer to the smaller ones...I'm waiting Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol 18:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Maybe a coalition with the CCPL would be a better idea? :)) Cristian Latin 18:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't know...Dissucss this on a different talk page. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ...and waiting... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm waking up at a normal time; when I edit normally, it's after school, circa 3:30 (have running practice after school for an hour). I woke up rather late today: 7 o' clock. :P Edward Hannis 19:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::@Marcus: I don't feel the need to pull in other parties. This coalition will focus on progressive and leftist things, the environment and social issues. It is clearly opposing the rise of conservatism. All support is welcome though, no need to actually join for that. 09:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: @Hannis: 7 AM is kinda early, in my opinion . Today I woke up at 10:15 AM, e.g. Cristian Latin 14:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Logo Nice logo(s) :) 18:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it's the best of both worlds. Martha really took the two already marvelous logo's to an entirely new level. 09:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a small but crucial touch :) 09:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks =)) Martha Van Ghent 10:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RIP This coalition is dead right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :It was an election coalition mainly, though I'm always open for cooperation with foreign Waldeners whether they are in the SDP or not. 12:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe we could have an congressional coalition with SDP, if it looks like a good outsight. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, a strong progressive coalition in Congress. Though I do wish to keep both party agenda's separate. 12:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like the safestt way to ensure a fair coalition. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think a coalition can be good. But seeing as though there aren't much conservatives, there might not be a need. HORTON11 13:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC)